The Cinderella
by PajaroLoco24
Summary: Un punto de vista diferente de este clásico, Santana la princesa que no puede encontrar al amor de su vida hasta que conoce a una joven de ojos azules


**Brittana-The Cinderella**

Todos creen saber quien soy, pretenden que yo me fije en ellos por el solo hecho de que me adulen. Yo estoy cansada de que la gente me trate de manera especial solo porque soy la única hija del rey. Estoy cansada de que me traigan pretendientes que solo ven mi fortuna y no a mi. Mi padre dice que ya es hora de que contraiga matrimonio, ya que pronto yo tomare el trono y seré la gobernante de este reino. Si tan solo hubiese alguien en todo este reino a la que no conozca, alguien escondido, alguien nuevo con quien pueda empezar si tener que estar pensando que me trata diferente por mi clase social elevada.

Todo el reino es conciente de mi declinación sexual, mi padre me ama y no le molesta en lo más mínimo que yo sea lesbiana. Sin embargo, no me interesa ninguna de las chicas que he conocido, siento que ninguna de ellas sabe quien soy en realidad, que ninguna ve a través de esta dura cortaza que recubre mi exterior. Es cierto, no tengo el mejor carácter ni la mejor actitud, pero eso se debe a que cuando era blanda la gente no me respetaba y las chicas con las que apenas hablaba me creían estupida; además de que en pocos años debo llevar a un reino entero sobre mis hombros y no lo lograre hacer si no cuento con el respeto del pueblo.

Siempre le deje muy en claro a mi padre que yo escogería con quien quiero pasar el resto de mi vida y como siempre el respeta mis decisiones. El siempre organizaba bailes para que yo pudiera conocer a las pretendientes que tenia en el reino, siempre las mismas, parecía que ya había conocido a cada muchacha del reino y ninguna de ellas me caía bien. Yo no tenía muchos amigos, mi única amiga era la hija de mi nana. Su nombre era quinn, una rubia de ojos verdes fuertes. Ella era la única en la que podía confiar y viceversa. Conocíamos todo de la otra, ella al igual que yo era lesbiana, pero ninguna de las dos se sentía atraída por la otra. Ella estaba de novia con una chica que parecía un gnomo de los que había en mis jardines, pero tenia que soportarla ya que quinn decía que era el amor de su vida. Ambas eran siempre invitadas de honor en mis bailes, eran las únicas con quienes yo hablaba últimamente ya que había perdido toda esperanza de encontrar a mi otra mitad.

Un dia de di cuanta de que solo conocía a las chicas de clase social alta, estaba segura de que habían plebeyas que no tenia idea de quienes eran cuando pasaba por la ciudad.

Uno de mis viajes a la ciudad acompañada de quinn y rachel fue el que cambio mi vida. Mientras que iba tranquilamente charlando con las faberry la vi, una chica totalmente hermosa que rebasaba cualquier estándar de belleza. Un sedoso cabello dorado, unas largas piernas bien formadas, una tez blanca como la nieve y sus ojos, esos ojos en los que pensaba podía perderme a mi misma si los observaba por demasiado tiempo. Ella no me vio, iba demasiado apresurada cargando una bolsa con o que parecían ser vegetales que paso a mi lado y no se dio cuanta de mi presencia. Cuando estuvo cerca de mí mi sentido del olfato tuvo una gran satisfacción, un exquisito aroma a vainilla emanaba de aquella chica, que hasta podría describirse como adictivo. Era la primera vez que una chica pasaba corriendo a mi lado sin pararse para hacerme una reverencia o para intentar coquetear con migo. Luego de salir de la parálisis momentánea que en ese momento se llevaba a cabo en mi cuerpo, Salí corriendo tras ella, sin dar explicación alguna a mis acompañantes que se habían quedado totalmente sorprendidas con mí actuar. No la podía dejar ir, no a ella. Corrí desesperadamente por las calles del mercado tras su rastro, envano fue mi esfuerzo ya que luego de una gran persecución la perdí entre la multitud. Eso no acabaría ahí, tenia que conocer a esa chica de ojos azules.

Cuando llegue el castillo, fui directo con mi padre. El era el único que me podía ayudar.

-hola papi- dije cariñosamente.

-hola mi niña, hoy te vez hermosa- dijo mi papa dándome un abrazo.

-papi, necesesito un favor tuyo.- dije muy segura de lo que haría.

-¿Qué es lo que necesitas hijita?

-quiero que organices un baile mañana.

-¿un baile?

-si, pero quiero que todo el reino este invitado, no solo los nobles y sus familias.

-por supuesto cariño, mandare a que preparen el mejor baile de todos. Ponte muy linda.

-eso planeo- con esa ultima frase deposite un besito en su mejilla y me retire a mis aposentos.

_Estaba en un campo de lavandas, totalmente sumergida en pensamientos propios y a la vez ajenos. La suave brisa acariciaba suavemente mi morena piel. El sol rendía su completo esplendor tiñendo de rosado el cielo del amanecer. Simplemente estaba en el paraíso, no había otra explicación para tal paisaje mágico y perfecto. De pronto una silueta aparece en el horizonte, esa silueta bailaba al compás de la música de la naturaleza, era hermosa. En cuanto mas se acercaba mas bella se tornaba, definitivamente estaba en el paraíso, esa silueta era prueba de ello. Cuando a mi lado estuvo, solo en ese momento logre reconocer a quien le pertenecía tal maravillosa silueta. Era ella. La chica de los ojos azules. _

Desperté tranquilamente de mi sueño, maldiciendo mil veces a Morfeo por negarme el derecho de seguir sumergida en mi inocente soñar que solo reflejaba lo que en ese momento sentía. Tenia que descubrir si esos sentimientos eran totalmente verdaderos, necesitaba verla una vez más. Imploraba a cualquier fuerza superior que le concedieran el único deseo que había tenido desde que nació, durante esos largos diecinueve años lo único que anhelo fue encontrar al amor de su vida. Si estaba en lo correcto, ya lo había encontrado.

La noche había caído, el salón estaba repleto por personas, muchas de ellas desconocidas totalmente, yo solo la buscaba a ella. A mi lado estaban rachel y quinn que no tardaron mucho en partir a la pista de baile. Pronto la soledad me invadió, rodeada de cientos de personas y completamente sola. Desesperadamente buscaba en cada rincón del gigantesco salón, no la encontraba por ningún lado. No sabía si quiera su nombre, de ella solo tenia una clara imagen de su aspecto.

De pronto en el medio del baile, las grandes puertas de la entrada se abrieron. Me pare de mi asiento para poder ver mejor, mi atención estaba en buscar algún hueco que me dejara ver quien era la persona que había entrado en ese momento. La gente noto mi reacción y todos se hicieron a un lado dejando libre el camina hacia la muchacha a la que me había quedado estática observando. Era ella.

Toda mi vida se había reducido a ese momento, allí estaba en un extremo de el gran salón mirando a la mujer que desde que la vi sentí que ella era mi único propósito. Al diablo con las clases sociales, al diablo con el trono, al diablo con todo. Desde ahora en mas mi vida si ella no tendría sentido. Ella sintió mi mirada sobre ella, era obvio yo estaba parada a la vista de todos mirándola y ella correspondía totalmente a mi mirada. No quería perder más tiempo, di un paso, otro paso y así un paso tras otro hasta llegar a ella. Toda la multitud nos miraba con mucha atención, en realidad era algo que no se veía todos los días una princesa mirando enamorada a una plebeya. No me importaba, cuando estuve a su lado me incline en señal de reverencia, ella imito mi movimiento con suavidad. La música era lo único que se escuchaba en ese lugar. En el momento en el que me acerque a ella volvi a sentir ese aroma a vainilla que emanaba de su cuerpo.

-¿me concederías esta pieza?- dije mirándola a los ojos y estirando mi mano.

Ella no respondió, solo tomo mi mano y dejo que la guiara hasta el centro de la pista, su piel era tan suave como la seda de los egipcios y al más leve contacto con la mía un escalofrío recorrió todos los confines de mi cuerpo. Hice una seña al director de la orquesta y este detuvo la música que sonaba en ese momento y el pianista empezó a tocar las primeras notas de _Claro de Luna. _Ya tenía bien coordinado lo que quería hacer.

Pose mi mano izquierda en su cintura y con la otra tome la suya, ella puso su mano derecha en mi hombro. Bailábamos sincronizada y lentamente, nuestras miradas hacían una conexión tan fuerte que ninguna se percato de que había gente a nuestro alrededor, solo estábamos nosotras dos.

-mi nombre es santana- dije suave y quedamente.

-el mío brittany- esa chica era totalmente increíble, era la primera que no había respondido con frases como: "ya lo sabia" o "lo se eres la hija del rey". Ella había sido distinta, no me miraba con temor, codicia o algún otro de esos sentimientos que provocaba al resto de la gente del pueblo.

-tienes unos hermosos ojos brittany- dije casi sin recordar lo que había dicho, estaba totalmente hipnotizada por esos ojos azul lapislázuli que en aquellos momentos no despegaban su mirada de mi.

-los tuyos son muy profundos santana. Ahh y llámame britt por favor.- dijo con una sonrisa. Era increíble el gran placer que me provocaba el escuchar mi nombre desde su boca.

En ese momento el pianista termino de tocar y la gente aplaudió suavemente. Nos habíamos quedado paradas muy cerca mirándonos sin descanso.

-vamos afuera- dijo ella y entradazo su mano izquierda con la mía para ser ella ahora quien me guiaba. Fuimos hasta los jardines del palacio y nos detuvimos en el arco en donde yo solía jugar de pequeña.

-wow santana este lugar es hermoso- dijo ella observando el lugar que solo estaba iluminado por la luz de las estrellas.

-créeme que no hay nada mas hermoso que tu- dije poniendo una de mis manos en su mejilla- no sabes cuanto te he esperado, o tal vez solo sea otro de mis sueños- retire mi mano de su mejilla y bajando la mirada al suelo.

-santana mírame- dijo apoderándose de mi rostro con sus manos- esto es la realidad, aquí y ahora. No hay nada mas real que esto- con eso se acerco lentamente hacia mí para depositar un beso en mis labios. No tengo palabras para describir lo que sentí cuando el contacto labial se hizo presente entre nosotras, estaba en un estado de éxtasis total. Podría pasar mi vida entera besando esos labios, esos rosados y encorvados labios. Daría todo por besarlos una y otra vez. Seria cualquier cosa por tenerla todos los días de mi vida. Dejaría todo lo que yo soy porque ella me ame. La electricidad que llevaba en mi cuerpo en ese momento era imparable.

-te amo brittany- dije cuando nos separemos, no debería habérselo dicho, era demasiado apresurado, pero eso era lo que en realidad sentía y no quería esconderlo.

-te amo santana- su respuesta realmente me sorprendió, yo esperaba que me dijera que fuéramos mas despacio o algo así ya que esa noche no habíamos conocido. Pero no, me dijo que me amaba y eso rebaso cualquier expectativa que yo hubiera tenido para esa noche- pero dime britt.- dijo para después darme otro beso.

-de acuerdo britt, pero quiero algo a cambio de eso.

-¿Qué es lo que deseas?

-otro beso más- ella se acerco a mí para dejar otro beso más en mis ardientes labios. Cada vez me costaba más separarme de esa rubia que tenia adelante mío.-wow ya son casi las doce- dije mirando el gran reloj que se situaba en los jardines.

-no…- susurro ella.

-¿Qué sucede britt?- pregunte bastante preocupada.

-lo siento santana- dijo alejándose de mi.

-britt ¿A dónde vas?- pregunte asustada.

-me tengo que ir, por favor santana, si me amas búscame.- dijo antes de salir corriendo. La perseguí, pero al igual que en el mercado, fue inútil. Cuando volvía al palacio, logre ver un destello desde el suelo a poca distancia. Al llegar hasta el objeto, lo tome. Era un zapato de cristal. Era el zapato de brittany.

Pase el dia siguiente en las penumbras de mi habitación, pensando en lo que había vivido. Era imposible que las dudad no aparecieran en mi mente, pero en realidad todo se resumía a una pregunta: ¿Por qué se fue? Llegue a la conclusión de que no iba a permitir que se me escapara el amor de mi vida. Me decidí a buscarla y encontrarla para no volver a dejarla ir. No me importaba nada más que ella, sin ella no seria nada. Y ella me dijo que si en verdad la amaba que la buscara, y si ella quiere que la busque, yo la buscare.

Me puse la parte superior de mi armadura, y partí a su búsqueda. La verdad es que no siempre era muy femenina, sabia combatir cuerpo a cuerpo y mi especialidad era empuñar y pelear con mi espada que estaba hecha de una roca que había caído del cielo. Mi caballo blanco siempre me acompañaba cuando salía sola, Pegaso era su nombre.

En el pueblo nadie sabía nada de brittany, pero si sabían de la chica que describía. Era obvio que todo el mundo la había visto pero nadie sabía su nombre y, por desgracia, tampoco sabían en donde vivía. Pregunté en cada casa con la que me topaba recibiendo en todas una negativa respuesta. No m daría por vencida nunca. Llegue hasta una casa en buen estado y de buena arquitectura. No creía que brittany podría llegar a estar allí, ya que cuando la vi por primera vez ella estaba con ropa rota y harapienta. Seria un tanto extraño si ella viviera allí. Sin embargo la gente que vivía allí tal vez podría saber algo de ella. Toque la puerta y una mujer bastante arreglada me abrió y me hizo pasar a la sala. Allí estaban sentadas dos jovencitas que obviamente ni atenea ni afrodita las había favorecido.

-majestad, le presento a mis dos hijas- dijo señalando a las muchachas. Estreche la mano de ambas sin mucho entusiasmo- ¿Qué se le ofrece?- volvió a hablar la mujer.

.mire, estoy buscando a una chica, su nombre es brittany- note como el rostro de la mujer se desformo al oír el nombre de mi amada.- es rubia y tiene ojos azules lapislázuli, es extremadamente hermosa y baila muy agraciadamente.

-lo siento, no la conozco- dijo la mujer con un tono áspero.-será mejor que se retire su señoría.

-lamento haberles quitado su tiempo- le guió hasta la puerta, pero algo me detuvo. Su aroma envidio mi cuerpo. Ella estaba en esa casa y no me iría hasta encontrarla. Di media vuelta y me encamine hacia donde el olor me guiaba.

-no puede pasar allí su majestad- dijo la mujer interponiéndose en mi camino, ya me había cansado de tener que lidiar con ella. Saque mi espada y la coloque en su cuello.

-se que esta aquí, si no me deja pasar le juro que ni usted ni ninguna de sus dos hijas seguirá viva mañana.- dije amenazando a la mujer que me miraba con una mezcla de temor y de odio. Se quito de mi camino lentamente mientras yo guardaba mi espada y me dirigía a unas viejas escaleras.

Al llegar arriba me encontré con una puerta.- ¿britt? Britt si estas ahí ábreme por favor.- pegue mi oreja a la puerta para oír s había respuesta alguna.

-¿santana?- escuche un leve susurro del otro lado, parecía que ella no estaba cerca de la puerta.

-si amor, soy yo. Ábreme por favor.-sentí como ella corría hacia la puerta.

-no puedo, cuando volví del baile Anabeth me encerró aquí y no me ha dejado salir.

-britt tranquila, ¿no tienes alguna otra forma de salir de allí?

-no, es un cuarto cerrado, no tiene ventanas, la única salida es esta puerta.

-ya vuelvo amor.

Baje rápidamente las escaleras y llegue hasta donde estaba la mujer esa. Volví a sacar mi espada y se la volví a poner en el cuello.

-mire, me estoy hartando de esto. Déme la llave para que no la mate.- dije con furia.

-esa llave ya no existe. Mejor suerte para la próxima alteza, la puerta es demasiado resistente como para que la tire.- dijo con una sonrisa. La mujer esa ya me había cansado, de un solo puñetazo la deje inconciente en el suelo mientras que yo volvía arriba.

-¿britt? Cariño, ¿estas bien?- pregunte con dulzura.

-estoy bien, solo que hace semanas que no me alimento como es debido y me siento un poco débil.

-amor aléjate lo mas que puedas de la puerta y cúbrete, la voy a derribar.

-no podrás san, solo te lastimaras. Lo mejor es que me dejes.- escuche el dolor que había en esas palabras.

-aléjate de la puerta- dije y acto seguido, me envestí repetidas veces contra la puerta sin progreso alguno. El cuerpo me empezaba a doler y la espada me pesaba. Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que traía mi espada y que esa era la solución. Me quite la armadura para que fuera más fácil la movilidad de mi cuerpo. La tome con fuerza y decisión. Me abalance hacia atrás y con un corte justo logre derribar la puerta.

Entonces la vi, estaba en el suelo desmallada, eso fue probablemente causado por la falta de alimentación. La tome entre mis brazos y baje las escaleras. Abajo me encontré con la mujer.

-esto no quedara así, las pagara- dije saliendo de la casa y cargando a brittany en Pegaso.

Ya en el castillo la lleve hasta mi cuarto y la deposite en mi cama. Se veía tan vulnerable, tan frágil. No podía creer que había dejado que britt llegara a tal punto. No la dejaría irse de su vida nunca más. Acaricie su mejilla que casi no tenía color y acomode unos mechones rebeldes de pelo. Luego mande a llamar a un doctor y me dijo que ella estaba bien pero que necesitaba comer. Le dije a mi sirviente que la atendiera el porque yo necesitaba ir a buscar algo mientras que ella siguiera dormida.

Cuando llegue a la enorme biblioteca del palacio me dirigí hacia un lugar en especial. En un rinconcito había una cajita, la saque con cuidado de las estanterías y empecé a rastrear dentro de ella lo que estaba buscando. Y lo encontré, un anillo de oro blanco con una preciosa gema negra en centro de el. Esa gema es de la misma roca de la cual hice mi espada, de la roca caída del cielo.

Cuando volví a mi habitación britt ya estaba despierta y ya había comido dos platos de sopa. Lentamente me dirigí hacia ella y me senté en la cama frente a ella.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- pregunte mirando sus ojos azules, los extrañaba tanto.

-ahora bien- dijo acercándose a mi- gracias por sacarme de allí san- dijo acercándose cada vez mas- te juro que te lo compensare- me beso, la misma electricidad que recorrió mi cuerpo la primera vez que lo hizo, volvió a mi. El beso se volvía cada vez mas apasionado, ella mordió mi labio inferior, no pude evitar soltar un pequeño gemido de excitación. Acaricie su labio inferior pidiendo acceso, cosa que conseguí. Lentamente introduje mi lengua dentro de su boca buscando la suya, cuando se encontraron fue una sensación de necesidad la que nos invadió. Cada una quería todo de la otra, sin excepciones. Cuando nos separamos simplemente la abrase y ella se aferro fuertemente a mi. Era hora. Me levante de la cama y me pare en frente suyo. Por la confusión que ella tenía se sentó en el filo de la cama a pocos centímetros de mí. Me hinqué y tome su mano.

-toda mi vida he estado esperando a alguien con quien me sienta segura, con quien me sienta bien. Pese que nunca encontraría a ese alguien, pero encontré mucho más de lo que esperaba. Britt tú le has dado un sentido a mi vida, antes de ti yo estaba pérdida, sin rumo. No se donde me llevará el destino, lo único que se es que quiero que estés en el. Britt te amo, prometo hacerlo cada dia de mi vida. ¿Me harías el extraordinario honor de ser mi esposa?- dije sacando el anillo.

Ya han pasado cinco años desde que nos casamos, desde que nos amamos. Hoy soy la reina de este reino, nunca antes había habido tal prosperidad en este lugar. Mi pueblo esta en paz con todos los demás reinos. Quinn y rachel se casaron y se fueron a vivir a pueblos distantes sin ninguna razón en especial. La mujer que había maltratado a mi esposa estaba encerrada en prisión junto con sus dos hijas. Todo era perfecto. Sin embargo a mi poco era lo que me importaba todo eso. Mi más grande y única preocupación era mi amada. Quería pasar hasta el último de mis días con ella, complaciéndola, cuidándola y amándola. Y nada lo iba a impedir, porque ella será por siempre mi cenicienta.


End file.
